<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О хвостах by Jell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069680">О хвостах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell'>Jell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Animagus, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon, Sirius Black Lives, Tails, Top Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хвост никак не хотел исчезать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О хвостах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на фест "Игра в снежки" на Люцемании в 2018 году.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хвост не пропадал. Сириус уже с десяток раз превратился туда и обратно — ни хрена. Как торчал черный собачий хвостище из жопы, так и торчит. Сириус даже помахал им — действительно, нормальный живой хвост. Его хвост. В остальном все было в норме, даже волос не прибавилось, разве что на подбородке — Сириус провел ладонью по щеке. Но побриться — не проблема, а вот как избавиться от хвоста? </p><p>Будь у него хотя бы час времени, он бы аппарировал к Снейпу и вытряс из этого ублюдка все, особенно, что за гадость они распивали, вспоминая старые времена. Это ж надо было так сглупить и расслабиться в присутствии Снейпа! Даже празднуя победу над Волдемортом, надо было следить и ни в коем случае ничего не пить из того, что тот принес. </p><p>И так он полдня проспал, а потом час носился Бродягой, пытаясь избавиться от похмелья. К счастью, помогло, но в итоге… хвост. А через пятнадцать минут Сириус должен оказаться в Министерстве магии при полном параде, чтобы получить какой-то там орден, похлопать Гарри по плечу и послушать речь Министра.</p><p>Может, отрезать? Но Сириус не решился — кто знает, какие будут последствия? Лучше после приема сходить в Мунго. Ну, или вытащить Снейпа, начистить ему рожу и потребовать антидот. А пока… Хвост, конечно, большой, но если удачно подобрать одежду, то со стороны и не видно будет. Главное, чтобы задницу никто не щупал, но на это вряд ли кто решится.</p><p>Опоздав всего лишь на двадцать минут, Сириус ворвался в бальный зал Министерства. Справа вдоль стены протянулись столы для фуршета, слева, рядом со сценой, медленно кружились парочки, гости разбрелись по всему залу, собравшись в группы по интересам. Сириус быстро оценил обстановку, ища знакомых, и направился к Гарри, которого окружали в основном Уизли. По пути он взял у официанта бокал шампанского, сделал глоток и едва не поперхнулся — кто-то ущипнул его за задницу. Сириус обернулся, но никого подозрительного не увидел. Нет, ему совершенно точно не показалось! Хвост и так причинял ему массу неудобств: щекотал, колол — шерсть касалась самых нежных мест, что действовало самым прискорбным образом. </p><p>Может, здесь Снейп, и это все — его шуточки? Но Сириус искренне надеялся, что Снейп не стал бы проявлять никакого внимания к его заду, иначе это было бы уже вообще ни на что не похоже. </p><p>Тем временем Гарри куда-то пропал, музыка смолкла, танцы закончились и все двинулись к сцене — начиналась официальная часть приема. Сначала вручали награды. Сириус получил свою ленточку с побрякушкой, сказал скупое «спасибо» и спустился в зал. Награды он не заслуживал — всю войну его считали мертвым, так что… Настроение испортилось еще больше. Если бы не эта проклятая Арка, возможно, он смог бы уберечь Ремуса и Тонкс. Да не возможно, а точно! Он уже миллион раз пожалел, что не расправился с Долоховым и Беллатрикс лично, а теперь и расправляться было не с кем.</p><p>На трибуну поднялся Кингсли. Толпа будто стала плотнее, и Сириус почувствовал, как чья-то любопытная ладонь снова ощупывает его задницу. Сириус попытался обернуться, но соседи его сжали будто в тисках. Руку все не убирали, так что это точно не была случайность. Но Сириус не собирался это терпеть. Он толкнулся назад, вывернулся и едва успел схватить за мантию извращенца, пока тот не успел скрыться.</p><p>— Малфой?</p><p>— Мистер Блэк? — Малфой нацепил свою стандартную презрительно-высокомерную рожу. И как можно было подумать, что такой господин станет щупать чей-то зад?</p><p>— Выйдем? — прошипел Сириус, приближая свое лицо к нему.</p><p>— Если вы настаиваете.</p><p>Чтобы Малфой трусливо не исчез, Сириус схватил его за локоть. Они вырвались из толпы и быстрым шагом направились к выходу.</p><p>— Давно по зубам не получал? — Сириус прижал Малфоя к стене.</p><p>— Интересно, за что?</p><p>— Тебе не кажется, что ты проявляешь совершенно неуместное внимание к моему заду?</p><p> — Нет, не кажется. Насколько понимаю, у тебя проблема, Блэк. И, прости мне научный интерес…</p><p>— Научный интерес? — Сириус едва не расхохотался.</p><p>— Именно. Мне интересен твой хвост.</p><p>— Заведи себе собаку и рассматривай ее хвост до посинения. </p><p>— Но ты ведь не собака, Блэк. Или, точнее, не совсем, собака… Не покажешь?</p><p>— Охренел?</p><p>— Стесняешься? Вот уж не подумал бы.</p><p>— Хочешь помочь мне от него избавиться?</p><p>— Возможно… — Малфой ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Так я тебе и поверил! — Мордред бы подрал всех этих слизеринцев с их тупыми шуточками. </p><p>Но тут Малфой приблизился к его уху и шепнул так, что у Сириуса приподнялись все волоски от основания шеи и до самого кончика хвоста:</p><p>— А я покажу тебе свой.</p><p>Ну, по-хорошему, Сириусу должно было плевать на какой-то там малфоевский хвост, даже если тот действительно существовал. Наверное, он действительно зря выпил шампанского на голодный желудок, потому что сразу полез проверять — благо прижатый к стене Малфой даже не сопротивлялся, только продолжил:</p><p>— Насколько понимаю, мы стали жертвами одного и того же проклятья или… — Малфой нервно вздохнул, когда Сириус провел ладонью возле копчика, задев крепкие ягодицы. </p><p>Там действительно ощущалось что-то пушистое, похожее на хвост. Малфой не соврал? Офигеть! Но руки он убрать не торопился — щупать малфоевскую задницу оказалось весьма приятно.</p><p>— Как ты догадался, что у меня есть хвост? — спросил Сириус, медленно убирая руки. </p><p>— Ну… так-то, конечно, не видно, но если у самого та же беда и знаешь, куда смотреть, то все становится понятно.</p><p>— То есть ты пялился на мою задницу, Малфой?</p><p>Малфой фыркнул и усмехнулся. Что ж, все понятно — пялился. Не из-за дурной ли привычки заглядываться на мужские жопы его бросила Цисси? Удивительно — и что так долго терпела?</p><p>— Это к делу не относится. Так как проблема у нас схожа, а рассмотреть себя я нормально не могу, хотелось бы поближе познакомиться с твоим… хвостом.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что наши случаи похожи: я — анимаг, ты, вроде… — Малфой прижал к его губам палец.</p><p>Сириус попытался его укусить, но тот уже отдернул руку. </p><p>— Ого! Ну охренеть.</p><p>— Давай, покричи об этом погромче, чтобы все слышали, — злобно прошипел Малфой.</p><p>Сириусу бояться было нечего, но, похоже, причины появления хвоста у них действительно могли быть одни и те же, и разобраться в них хотелось самостоятельно. Не привлекая посторонних людей и особенно прессу. Сириус  перешел на шепот:</p><p>— То есть ты превратился, потом превратился обратно, а хвост остался?</p><p>— Именно так.</p><p>Сириусу сразу же нестерпимо захотелось узнать, что же у него там за хвост, но это могло подождать. Наверное.</p><p>— Со Снейпом пил?</p><p>— Разве что на прошлой неделе.</p><p>— А после этого превращался?</p><p>— Сегодня впервые — я редко это делаю.</p><p>— Значит, дело в Снейпе, — заключил Сириус. Все сходилось. — Найдем, прижмем к стенке — пусть расколдовывает.</p><p>— Хорошо бы, но невозможно. Его здесь нет, и, насколько, я помню, он собирался на научную конференцию в Бразилию как раз в эти дни.</p><p>Да, точно, поэтому и пили с ним вчера, а не сегодня. Совсем из головы вылетело.</p><p>— Я думаю, мы вполне способны справиться с проблемой сами, чтобы не доставлять удовольствие Северусу. Ты же не хочешь признать, что он оказался сильнее тебя, Блэк? — Сириус сжал зубы. — Ну вот и я не хочу. А отомстить за шуточки еще успеем.</p><p>Сириус ухмыльнулся — такой план ему нравился. Малфой ухмыльнулся в ответ, прищурив сверкающие глаза.</p><p>— И куда? К тебе или ко мне?</p><p>— Незаметно покинуть это славное мероприятие у нас не выйдет, так недалеко и до скандала. В толпе нас не будут искать, но вот появляться в атриуме не следует.</p><p>— Если ты думаешь, что я выдержу еще хоть лишний час…</p><p>— Да-да, мне тоже очень любопытно. Так что мы просто можем уединиться в туалете. Это ненадолго. Мы только посмотрим…</p><p>— Только посмотрим, — кивнул Сириус, стараясь отвлечься от мыслей о голой малфоевской заднице… с хвостом.</p><p>Туалет оказался совсем рядом, и в нем, к счастью, никого не было. Сириус вошел вслед за Малфоем и запер дверь.</p><p>— Ты первый, Блэк. </p><p>Ну да, теперь они будут еще час спорить, кто первым спустит штаны. Хотя какая, на хрен, разница? Но поворачиваться тылом к бывшему Пожирателю смерти было бы совершеннейшей глупостью.</p><p>— Сначала отдашь свою палочку. </p><p>— Не доверяешь. — Малфой ухмыльнулся. — Что ж, так будет честно.</p><p>Он вытащил из рукава палочку за кончик и протянул рукояткой к Сириусу. Да уж, этот день действительно полон сюрпризов. Палочку Сириус убрал за пазуху и, уже не колеблясь, задрал парадную мантию и спустил брюки вместе с трусами, выпуская хвост на свободу.</p><p>Малфой подошел ближе, провел ладонью по шерсти от копчика до самого кончика, что вызвало у Сириуса неконтролируемую дрожь. Прикосновение было приятно, волнующе, да и просто чертовски возбуждающе. </p><p>— Ну что, нагляделся? — зло выплюнул он.</p><p>— Так быстро? Это невозможно.</p><p>В голосе Малфоя послышалась хрипотца. Он задержал ладонь на ягодице Сириуса, слегка погладил, чуть сжал, будто пробуя.</p><p>— Мне кажется, тебя интересует вовсе не хвост! — сказал Сириус, резко выпрямляясь. </p><p>Он повернулся. К счастью, мантия легко скрывала нежданную эрекцию. Глаза у Малфоя блестели, а щеки слега алели румянцем. Если тот хоть слово скажет по поводу его задницы, Сириус ему вмажет.</p><p>— Хвост тоже. Удивительно, как естественно он выглядит. Я видел последствия подобных проклятий — не похоже. Разница такая же, как между обычной трансфигурацией и анимагией.</p><p>Малфой говорил ровно и спокойно, но его взгляд то и дело сползал ниже — туда, куда Сириус пытался натянуть штаны. </p><p>— Возможно, тебе не стоит так быстро одеваться. Я могу попробовать снять эффект…</p><p>— Да я скорее со Снейпом поцелуюсь, чем подпущу тебя к своей заднице с палочкой. Какой бы то ни было!</p><p>При упоминании Снейпа глаза Малфоя зло полыхнули, но в итоге он только рассмеялся и поднял руки, сдаваясь.</p><p>— Не буду настаивать — выбор за тобой.</p><p>— Ну, в таком случае — твоя очередь показывать свой зад.</p><p>— Как скажешь.</p><p>Малфой оперся на стол с рукомойником и приподнял свою вычурную многослойную мантию, под которой не оказалось брюк — только тесные трусы, из которых он выпустил пушистый белоснежный хвост. То ли лисий, то ли собачий — Сириус в жизни не видел ничего подобного. </p><p>— Красивый, блин. — Он не удержался — провел ладонью по густому, чуть жестковатому меху с плотной подпушкой. Кем бы ни был Малфой в анимагическом облике, он явно мог выжить в самую суровую зиму. Хвост казался естественным продолжением позвоночника — ни шрама, ни любых следов магического воздействия видно не было. Малфой будто родился с этим роскошным хвостом, который чуть подрагивал под прикосновениями Сириуса. Нет, его совершенно точно не должен возбуждать вид хвоста, пусть и на очень аппетитной заднице. И даже не потому, что это задница Малфоя, просто это попахивало нездоровыми извращениями.</p><p>— Нравится? — Малфой качнул хвостом — мелькнула расселина между крепкими белыми ягодицами, и Сириус сглотнул слюну.</p><p>— Ничего так, — пробормотал Сириус, поймал хвост, приподнял и провел пальцами снизу. </p><p>Малфой выгнулся и зашипел.</p><p>— Или сделай уже что-нибудь, или отвали от моей задницы и моего хвоста!</p><p>— Что — «что-нибудь»?</p><p>— Не знаю. Попробуй расколдовать, ну или…</p><p>— Трахнуть? — Сириус шепотом озвучил эту мысль, и Малфой, конечно, его услышал.</p><p>— Это отвратительная идея, Блэк. — Хвост дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Сириус сжал его. Он не собирался так просто его отпускать. Ему нравился этот хвост, и нравился этот вид на Малфоя, и… черт.</p><p>— Да нет, это замечательная идея. Мы взрослые люди, ты свободен, я — тем более. Оба хотим секса.</p><p>— Мы — враги.</p><p>— Бывшие враги. Не думаю, что сейчас наши прошлые отношения имеют решающее значение. Просто понимаешь, Малфой… — Сириус нагнулся и прошептал ему прямо в ухо: — Я очень хочу задрать твой охренительный хвост и въехать в тебя по самые яйца так, чтоб у тебя звезды из глаз посыпались, а на твои страстные крики сбежалось полминистерства.</p><p>— Ты больной.</p><p>— Ага, а ты у нас больно здоровый. — Малфой не пытался вырваться, подняться или возмущенно заехать Сириусу в ухо. Только подрагивал и льнул к прикосновениям. — Так что ты скажешь?</p><p>В кои-то веки Малфой ничего не сказал, только прогнулся еще и чуть сильнее развел ноги — действительно, какие, к Мордреду, слова тут нужны?</p><p>Ну… и он реально въехал, пусть и не сразу. И вбивался, трахал, натягивал, словно не трахался уже лет сто. Малфой, правда, не кричал, только стонал, сжимая зубами рукав своей баснословно дорогой мантии, и подмахивал, доводя и так быстрый темп до совершенно нереального. Потом Сириусу казалось, что это было временное помешательство, потому что в памяти не осталось ничего, кроме охренительного ощущения, будто он летит вниз с луны на метле и орет от восторга, а потом взмывает ввысь — снова орет, и еще раз, и еще… </p><p>— Блядь, — это было первое, что сказал Сириус, когда спустил и рухнул носом в спину Малфоя. </p><p>— Полностью солидарен. — Малфой выбрался из-под него, оперся о стену и соскользнул на пол. — И чего ты этим добился? Хвост у меня не пропал, да и у тебя тоже… У тебя какой-то фетиш на хвосты?</p><p>— Наверное. И, похоже, не только у меня.</p><p>— Это к делу не относится. Может, у тебя есть еще какая-нибудь идея, как избавиться от этого… богатства?</p><p>Избавлять Малфоя от его чудесного хвоста почему-то ужасно не хотелось. Сириус попытался думать серьезно — честно попытался. Но стоило вызвать в памяти малфоевскую задницу с чудесным белоснежным хвостом, и думать о чем-то, кроме секса, расхотелось.</p><p>— У меня есть предложение. Сейчас мы приводим себя в порядок, я получаю этот сраный орден, если его не всучили кому-то другому, потом мы аппарируем ко мне…</p><p>— Трахаемся как кролики и ждем Снейпа, который поможет найти антидот? Нет.</p><p>— Нет?</p><p>— Нет. Мы аппарируем ко мне, перерываем библиотеку…</p><p>— Трахаясь как кролики.</p><p>— Возможно. Решаем все проблемы без него, а потом мстим.</p><p>Такой вариант Сириуса тоже вполне устраивал на данный момент. Интересно только, что скажет Гарри, если он временно — только временно — переселится в Малфой-мэнор?..</p><p>***<br/>Вино было прекрасное, терпкое, густое и ароматное. Его не портило даже то, что именно такое, кажется, Сириус пил со Снейпом в тот самый вечер перед награждением. Орден давно пылился, свешиваясь со статуи забытого малфоевского предка, Люциус валялся с голой задницей, лениво помахивая хвостом, а Сириус пил, предвкушая очередной раунд. </p><p>До библиотеки они, кстати, дошли, и даже что-то читали — пользы было ноль, впрочем, Сириус не разочаровался. Там оказался очень удобный диван. Они несколько раз превращались — никакого эффекта. Когда Сириус увидел Люциуса в анимагической форме, то даже немного влюбился — пушистое белоснежное лисоподобное создание почему-то сразу его покорило. Они применяли друг к другу чары, заставляющие насильно принимать человеческий облик — да, анимагическая форма сбрасывалась, а вот хвост оставался. В конце концов, они бросили заниматься ерундой, предпочтя сосредоточиться на удовольствии. И ждать возвращения Снейпа. Наверное. Да пошел он на хрен, этот Снейп, и без него хорошо, что бы там ни говорил Люциус.</p><p>— Зря вы это вино достали, господа. </p><p>С картины над столом на них смотрела чопорная дама с убранными под широкую шляпу волосами. Своей физиономией и строгим взглядом она чем-то напоминала МакГонагалл. Люциус приподнял голову, огляделся, нашарил носок и бросил в сторону портрета:</p><p>— Заткнитесь, уважаемая леди Селестина.</p><p>— С радостью! Но все же эту партию я готовила несколько в других целях. Волшебное вино, раскрывающее мерзкую форму анимага, должно было достаться врагам, а никак не потомку Малфоев, пусть и весьма… </p><p>— Подождите! Это все из-за вина? — Сириус вмиг протрезвел.</p><p>— Разумеется. Там должна была остаться записка. Для потомков. — Леди Селестина веско посмотрела на Люциуса.</p><p>— Не было там никаких записок! Это вино — единственное, что оставили авроры после того, как разорили замок! — Люциус вскочил и тут же прикрылся остатками рубашки, словно застеснялся пра-пра-бабку… или кем там ему приходилась эта дама.</p><p>— Ну, значит, они нашли записку и оставили тебе ящик на всякий случай. Может, хотели поймать как незарегистрированного анимага? Кажется, за это до сих пор полагается Азкабан?</p><p>Люциус побледнел.</p><p>— Тогда странно, что здесь никто не появился, — сказал Сириус.</p><p>— А эффект можно как-нибудь убрать, миледи?</p><p>— Разумеется… — она поманила их пальчиком. — Просто перестать пить это чертово вино… для начала. </p><p>— И все?</p><p>— Дня через три — попробовать Фините инкантатем. Должно сработать. Эффект от вина кратковременный, хотя и весьма впечатляющий.</p><p>Авроры, которых Люциус опасался, так и не объявились. Может, считали, что, если в Малфой-мэноре находится Сириус, там и так все в порядке. А он, несмотря на разрешение загадки, все же решил погостить еще пару дней, или недель, а там уж — как дело пойдет. </p><p>— Все же Снейпу я отомщу, — сказал Сириус, когда после Фините инкантатем хвост исчез. — В жизни не поверю, что эта гадина не знала, чем меня угощает.</p><p>— Да, не удивлюсь, что именно он прочитал и унес записку. Но скорее отправлю ему что-нибудь в подарок: без вина мы бы вряд ли оказались вместе. Хотя, могу поспорить, такого эффекта он точно не ожидал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>